I'm Coming to You
by horseriding-muso
Summary: Two incidents that brings back memories of James. Sirius's POV. Story better than summary


A/n: This idea came to me while reading a Remus/Sirius fic that I forget the name of. I have read many Remus/Sirius fics but no Sirius/James. It might be because James married Lily, but oh well, I wrote one. It is mild slash; so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Pointless flames will be deleted, please R&R. The tense may jump around a bit, so I apologise for that in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and related characters, not me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James is dead and here I am, standing face to face with his killer, Peter Pettigrew. "How could you Sirius? Lily and James! You killed them! You betrayed James and Lily!" the fool is yelling at me.  
  
I never should have let him be the secret keeper for the Potters. It was stupid of me to trust that scumbag with my best friend's life. It's all my fault James is dead. I killed my lover.  
  
I simply glare at the traitor and prepare to hit him with a nasty curse. Teach the little bastard to kill my best friends. But he got there before me. With one last shout about how I betrayed the Potters, Peter blows apart the street and kills many on-lookers before turning into the two-faced little rat he is and runs to join his friends in the sewers.  
  
I stand here, laughing like a mad man. A group of no less then twenty Ministry officers are marching up to me, wands out. They grab me tightly. I continue laughing, no point trying to escape. I know I will be blamed for the Potter's death and Peter's 'death'. I let the Ministry officers drag me along. I am willingly going to Azkaban. I must be crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am in the Ministry of Magic, saving my Godson and his friends. Half of the Order is here: Remus, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley. We are all here to save Harry and his friends. I am duelling with my cousin, Bellatrix. She sends a curse my way. I duck it easily and laugh at her.  
  
"Come on! You can do better than that!" I gloat. What a fatal mistake.  
  
Bellatrix shoots another beam of red light at me. I am boasting to much to duck it. It hits the middle of my chest and unbalances me. I fall backwards, half knowing what waits behind me. I fall through the black ragged veil. For a split second, I see Harry running down the stairs and Bellatrix's triumphant scream. Then it all goes quiet.  
  
My life is flashing before my eyes. Ugh. How cliché. It is in reverse. Many scenes unimportant, many memories I have always remembered.  
  
Escaping Hogwarts from right under Cornelius Fudge's nose with the help of Harry and his friend.  
  
Pettigrew escaping from me for the second time.  
  
Meeting Harry face to face for the first time.  
  
Seeing Harry for the first time in 12 years.  
  
Escaping from Azkaban, bent on finding and killing Pettigrew.  
  
Being sent to Azkaban without a trial  
  
Pettigrew framing me for the Potter's murder and then escaping from right under the Ministry officers' noses.  
  
Seeing the Potter's destroyed house and knowing instantly that my lover was dead.  
  
My lover asking me to be his son's godfather.  
  
Being Best Man for my lover's wedding. I was smiling even though my heart felt like it was ripped in two.  
  
All the good times I had with the Marauders, especially with James.  
  
Then the most special one of all: My first kiss with James.  
  
I smile as that memory comes up and then let go of the little consciousness I have left and let myself go to the other side.  
  
Hold on James, I'm coming to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Ta da! Please tell me what you think of it. All the people who review will get. a .. TIM TAM! Mmmm. Tim tam. Oh, and I just wanted to tell you that when Sirius first saw Harry and when they actually met are two completely different occasions, mmkay? Good, good. REVIEW NOW PLEASE! 


End file.
